quakefandomcom-20200222-history
E1M1: the Slipgate Complex
The Slipgate Complex is the first level of the Doomed Dimension. The level serves as a relatively gentle introduction to the gameplay of Quake (even on harder skill settings). The only enemies found in this level are Rottweilers and Grunts, which can be easily dispatched with the Shotgun and, later, the Double-Barrelled Shotgun and Nailgun. The Secrets are also easy to find, often having two ways of accessing if the first way is missed. Quick Level Completion *Take first left and ride lift down. Cross the bridge and enter the building. *Follow the path left to pool of slime and push Button to reveal bridge. *Follow path down ramp whilst pressing three Buttons to open the door at the bottom. *Follow corridor to exit. Walkthrough Move forward a foot or two and move to your right to be able to go up on a ledge you can shoot to get''' Shotgun Shells (#1). Back in the room go on the wooden ledge on the other side. Jump a ledge, collect the [[Shells|'''Shells]], and turn the corner to get some Green Armor. Go through the Door 'on the opposite side. Press the 'Button 'to go down the lift and kill the 'Rottweiler and Grunt. Nearby is some Water 'you can jump into '(#2). On the other side of the bridge is a building. On the left side there is [[15 Health|'15 Health']], plus there are two 25 Health 'located to the right of where you came in. Enter the building by the nearby [[Door|'Door]]. A Grunt will greet you when you open the [[Door|'Door']], but can be easily killed by the Radioactive Container. Collect 15 Health 'next to the [[Radioactive Container|'Radioactive Container]]. To the right is a pillar near some Shells 'where you can shoot a globe to raise a platform '(#3). On the left is a elevator next to a pool of Slime located by taking another right, as well as another Grunt 'standing by the elevator. Take the nearby lift up and follow the catwalk to find the ' Nailgun, and as a Wall moves as the room goes dark, a Grunt and some Nails. Now extend the ledge over the Slime by pressing the Button '''beside it while killing the '''2 Grunts across the Slime '. Before continuing look to the left for a 'Shootable Button (#4). Go through the corridor and head down the spiralling ramp, pressing the 3 Buttons '''and killing the '''2 Grunts, one between the first and second Button, and the other between the third Button and the Biosuit room, as you go to open the exit corridor. Also there is 15 Health 'by the third button. While going make sure to collect '(#5) and (#6). Finally, run up this corridor while collecting the 15 Health 'and killing the last 'Grunt. Collect the 25 Health,' 15 Health', and [[Nails|'Nails']], and go to the Slipgate 'at the end of the corridor. thumb|300px|right Differences from Easy to Normal *A 'Grunt 'is on the starting area elevator *A [[Grunt (Q1)|'Grunt ']] and 'Rottweiler pair is by the [[Radioactive Container|'Radioactive Container']] *A Rottweiler is next to the elevator with the Grunt and Slime '. *A 'Rottweiler is on the catwalk by the Nailgun ''' *A '''third Grunt is added to the area across the Slime ' *A 'Grunt between the Slime room and the first Button. *Another Grunt '''between the '''third Button and the Biosuit room. *A Grunt just in front of the exit Door 'to the spiralling staircase room. *A 'Grunt 'just behind the exit 'Door 'to the spiralling staircase room. *A 'Grunt 'and 'Rottweiler 'pair is between the exit 'Door 'to the spiraling staircase and the 'Slipgate. *A second Grunt is next to the Slipgate. Differences from Normal to Hard/Nightmare *A Grunt '''is next to the alcove that contains (#1)' *A 'Grunt is in the doorway that leads to the [[Green Armor|'''Green Armor]] thumb|300px|right *In the Watery 'Area room, a 'Grunt '''is located on the side the room is entered to the left. Also there are '''2 more Grunts ' on the opposite side, one straight across the bridge and one to the right. *A 'Grunt is located at (#2). *By the Pillar leading to (#3) there is a Grunt on the near wall. *A Rottweiler is located to the left of the Radioactive Container room. *A Grunt is with the Rottweiler 'on the catwalk by the 'Nailgun *A [[Grunt (Q1)|'Grunt ']] is in the room with the Nailgun before it is taken *Another Grunt appears with the usual when the Nailgun is taken *A fourth 'and '''fifth Grunt ' are added to the area across the '''Slime *A second '[[Grunt (Q1)|'Grunt ''']] is between the '''first '''and '''second Button. *A Rottweiler is added with the Grunts '''between the '''third Button and the Biosuit 'room. *A 'Grunt is loctated at''' (#5). *Another '''Rottweiler added to the final Grunt and Rottweiler pair. *A third 'and '''fourth Grunt 'are next to the [[Slipgate|'''Slipgate]]. Secrets * #1) At the start of the level, go forward and turn to your right and jump onto the ledge with flashing lights. Text will appear telling you to shoot the wall. Then turn to the right again and shoot the Wall '''torwards the entrance to obtain '''20 Shotgun Shells. * #2) In the outdoor area with the bridge, drop off to the right of it and go through the Water into a cavern to find [[100 Health|'100 Health']]. The Door 'is locked until you shoot the wall near the exit 'Slipgate, thus you must continue swimming on until you reach an elevator leading back to the Green Armor. * #3) After the bridge area, you will enter a building. To the right is a pillar, and around the back of this pillar is a moving globe sign. Stand as near to the ledge opposite this moving globe as possible and shoot it: the floor should rise to put you on the ledge. Now turn to your right, collect the 15 Health, and shoot a second moving globe to open a Wall 'to find a short passage to a 'Quad Damage. This area also connects to the corridor after the Slime 'if you shoot the wall to the right before getting to the stairs. * '#4) After pushing a Button to extend a ledge over a pit of [[Slime|'Slime']], turn to your left while standing on that ledge to find a Shootable Button. Shoot this, then turn to your left to see an alcove behind a Wall 'containing a 'Double-Barrelled Shotgun. * #5) When going down the ramp and pushing the 3 Buttons, jump on the light next to the third and final Button. Next, jump onto the Button, and finally jump across to the protruding blocks you should see sticking out of the overhang nearby. This will take you to [[100 Health|'100 Health']]. * #6) Just after secret #5 and before moving into the exit corridor, there should be 2 pillars: behind the right one is a Biosuit. Grab this, and then jump in the slime nearby. There should be a passage that leads to an apparent dead-end, but you can swim up through a hole and collect two''' 25 Health'', ''15 Health, and a '''Yellow Armor. A Teleporter '''leads to an area overlooking the Radioactive Container. Deathmatch Differences *Nailgun in first hallway *Nails on wooden platform leading to [[Green Armor|'''Green Armor]] *'Double-Barrelled Shotgun '''on bridge *'Rockets below the catwalk *Rockets and 'Shells '''in 'Nailgun 'room, 'Nailgun 'replaced with [[Rocket Launcher (Q1)|'Rocket Launcher]] *No Buttons to unlock final [[Door|'Door']] *'Super Nailgun '''at final turn of giant staircase *'Grenade Launcher and 'Rockets '''at '(#6). Area after Teleporter 'has [[Pentagram of Protection|'Pentagram of Protection]]. Spawn Locations *By exit Slipgate *By start Slipgate *By (#3) pillar *By pit of Slime *On stairs where first Button would have been External Links *http://bit7.org/quake/maps/quake/e1m1 *http://www.quaddicted.com/quake/episodes_maps.html#e1m1 Category:Quake levels